


How to Survive the Winter Break with a Vulcan Instructor (2015)

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Gay Sex, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Starfleet Academy, Winter Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock both to decide to stay behind in San Francisco at the Starfleet Academy during the winter break for the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Como sobrevivir las vacaciones de invierno con un Instructor Vulcano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080477) by [chicaclamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaclamp/pseuds/chicaclamp)



“Where were you last night?” Bones demanded as Jim set his breakfast tray at the seat across from him.

Jim sat and picked up his coffee mug. He took a long swallow, closing his eyes in ecstasy. “God, I need this. I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“You were out getting laid while I was worried?”

He opened his eyes and gazed at his friend. “Well, geez, Bones, I didn’t know you’d be all that worried. It’s not like I’ve _never_ not come home.”

“Yeah, well usually you give me some kind of hint that you’ve got something going.” Bones grimaced. “I can’t wait for this last test to be done with today. Then I’m off to Georgia for three weeks.”

Jim smiled. “I bet your kiddo is excited.”

“Only half as excited as I am.” Bones looked slightly guilty. “You sure you don’t want to come with?”

“I’m positive, Bonesy.”

“No one should be alone at the holidays.”

“I’m not alone. There’s others staying behind.”

“Including whoever you spent last night with?” Bones waggled his brows. “Who was she anyway?”

“No one you know.” Jim laughed and shook his head.

“Well, you usually don’t fuck around with any girl twice, so what are you going to do during the break?”

“I don’t know. And it wasn’t a girl. A woman. She was a he. I mean he’s a guy.” He chuckled.

“Oh God. Please tell me you aren’t hooking up with Gary again.”

“Don’t you know Gary?”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Let me count the ways.”

“I told you it was no one you knew, genius.”

“Oh.” Bones nodded. “That mean you’re going to see him again?”

“I want to.”

“But?”

Jim shrugged. “It’s complicated.”

Bones drummed his fingers on the table. “Eat your breakfast.”

Jim stuck his fork in his fried potatoes.

“Why is it complicated?”

“He’s a…well…a professor.”

Bones stared at Jim. “You’re dating a professor?”

“Not exactly, no.”

“Okay, so you’re _fucking_ a professor.”

“Actually he was the one fucking me.”

Bones sighed. “A detail I didn’t need. Not that I’m surprised by that, by the way.”

“Look, it was all, well, kind of sudden. We were having a bit of a fight—”

“A physical fight?”

“Nah, an argument. A heated one. And it sort of got out of hand.”

“Only you could go from an argument to getting your ass fucked.”

“Hey!” Jim laughed. “Keep your voice down. The whole academy doesn’t need to know.”

Bones looked sheepish and glanced around. “Sorry.”

“Yeah. So. Um, I ended up on one of the desks in his classroom actually.” Jim blushed a little at the memory.

“So if it happened in his class why didn’t you come back to the dorm?”

“We went to his apartment after. I spent the night there. You know. Having more.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“So was he.”

And then Jim saw him. Walking in the cafeteria, tall, back straight, form rigid and unyielding, all dressed in a severe black professor’s uniform. Dark, silky hair, eyes like chocolate. They met his as he walked passed. Jim’s lips turned up ever so slightly as the professor passed but those chocolate eyes, that blank expression, gave nothing away.

When Jim turned back to Bones his friend was staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

“Son of a bitch.”

“What?” Jim asked innocently.

“Not him. Please tell me it wasn’t him. My xenobiology professor?!”

Jim slouched down in the chair. “Well—”

“How in the hell did you get that Vulcan to have sex with you?”

“It was fairly easy actually.”

Bones buried his face in his hands. “Hell, you two were just eye-fucking right here in the cafeteria.”

“Were not.”

“Were so. Jesus, Jim, it’s his fucking test I have today.”

“What has that got to do with anything? You’ll pass his test. You’ve been studying for it like crazy.”

“Why were you arguing with him anyway? You aren’t in any of his classes.”

“I think we both just like to argue.” Jim shrugged. “I already forget what it was about. Doing someone else’s work for them or something. Who cares?”

“I didn’t think they did casual sex.”

“Apparently they do. Or it seems so. It’s not like we made any plans to hook up again. Actually he was still asleep when I left his apartment. Anyway, I think he’s sort of seeing that Uhura chick.”

“Jim, you fucked around with someone else’s boyfriend?”

“Well, I don’t know for sure. I’ve just seen them together. And anyway, he’s not going with her anywhere for the holidays, so maybe they aren’t.” Trying not to hope too much, Jim decided a change of subject was in order as he picked up a piece of bacon. “Are you all packed?”

“Sure am. As soon as the test is over, off I go.”

“You want me to go to the shuttle with you or anything?”

“That would be great.”

****

“Now boarding Shuttle 9.”

Jim smiled and stood up with Bones. “That’s your shuttle.”

“Yeah. Jim, are you sure—”

“I’m sure, Bones. I don’t do families. Even cute little girls. I’m good. I’m happy. I don’t need any coddling.”

Bones sighed. “If you change your mind—”

“I won’t.” He hugged Bones briefly. “Be safe.”

“You, too. And watch out for that hobgoblin.”

“Bones.” Jim laughed. “I’m not even sure I’m going to see him again.”

“You will.” Bones turned and headed up the ramp to the shuttle.

Jim smiled. “Happy Holidays, Bones.”

He left the shuttle docking bay and headed back toward the academy campus. His dorm room was going to be pretty quiet for three weeks without Bones. And the truth was, he wasn’t at all sure he was going to see the Vulcan professor again.

The sex had been amazing. Hot and passionate. What a rush. But Jim didn’t do relationships. They were for suckers. And it wasn’t as though the professor had a lot to say during their encounter. Once they stopped arguing, there hadn’t been a whole hell of a lot of talking.

And as for the eye-fucking Bones claimed he saw in the cafeteria? Hardly. That damn Vulcan had an amazing poker face. He hadn’t even looked like he knew who Jim was even though he’d just had his dick up Jim’s ass multiple times.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather coat as he walked. He probably ought to stop at a toy store or something and send Bones’ daughter a present for Christmas. Just because Jim didn’t do the holidays didn’t mean he should ignore those who did.

Jim thought he remembered one on a street not too far from campus, so he deterred there. As he approached the entrance of the toy store, he spotted Uhura coming out of a teashop nearby. And she was not alone. She was with the Vulcan. Jim’s Vulcan.

Scratch that.

He ducked into the toy store before they noticed him and he sagged against the display.

 _Spock_.

Okay, so part of him had really wanted there to be more with Spock and he was definitely disappointed. But he didn’t do relationships. So whatever.

He pulled out his PADD and texted Bones.

_What would Jo want?_

Bones responded a few minutes later about dolls or books. Jim decided to get both and put his sexscapade with Spock out of his mind.    


	2. A Drink with a Friend

Jim hadn’t even gone two hours without Bones when he grew bored. He’d done all his coursework. Hell, he was ahead of even what needed to be done when the break was over. And the thing about Jim was that whenever he got bored and inactive he started thinking too much and being inside his head like that…well it wasn’t good.

He’d sort of had in the back of his mind that when he returned from seeing Bones off and going to the toy store, Spock would be waiting for him at his dorm room door. But of course that ridiculous fantasy went flying out the door the minute he’d seen the couple leaving the teashop. 

So, he called the other person he knew who was staying behind and not going off for some warm family gathering.

“Rand?”

“What is it, Kirk?” She sounded amused. Come to think of it she always sounded amused.

“What are you doing?”

“I was about to do the dishes.”

Jim snorted. “Boring. Let’s go somewhere.”

“You got a place in mind?”

“Martelli’s?”

Rand laughed. “You still have the hots for that Andorian? What’s her name?”

“Selaa Sh'qaness .”

“That would be a mouthful to scream out during sex.”

Jim laughed. “Shut up. Meet me at the south entrance. We’ll walk there together.”

He pulled his leather coat on and locked up his dorm heading out into the night to meet Janice Rand.

He liked Rand. They had never been into sex together, never been anything but buddies. Jim didn’t have a lot of buddies, and even less female friends, but Rand, well, she was one.

She didn’t really have much of a family either, so they definitely had that in common.

She was already waiting for him when he reached the south entrance. She linked her arm with his and they walked together to Martelli’s.

****

“The Andorian no longer works here,” the bartender informed Jim.

“What? Why?”

He shrugged.  “Got a better offer.”

“Hm. Where’d she go?”

“I’m sure I don’t know, do I? You gonna order a drink, mister or what?”

Jim glanced at Rand, who shrugged. “Okay. A beer. Light.”

“Make that two,” Rand added.

The bartender nodded. “Coming up.”

“Jim,” Rand said when the bartender moved off. “I have something to tell you.”

“Must be serious if you're using my first name.”

She smiled and gripped his hand. “I’m leaving for the winter break tomorrow.”

“Wait. What? I thought you were staying.”

“I was, I was. But well…a friend of mine asked me to go home with her and I’ve accepted.”

Jim frowned. “A friend? Janice, who is this?”

Rand blushed. “More than a friend actually. Jim, I think she might be the one.”

He stared at her. “Like a relationship?”

“Yes.” She laughed.

“But I thought…” He trailed off.

“What? That I was just like you?” Rand shook her head. “No way. I adore you. Really. But I want love and stability. You like to play around. I’d be surprised if you ever settle down.”

Jim forced a smile. “Well. Congratulations, Janice. I mean that.”

“I know you do.” She beamed. “You’re not mad I’m going to go celebrate the holidays?”

“Of course not! I really am happy for you.”

She gave him a hug as the bartender returned with their beers.

****

They said goodbye a couple of hours later at the south entrance of the Academy and Jim headed back toward his dorm. He was feeling just a bit down. It wasn’t that he had expected Rand to entertain him for three weeks or anything. But still—

Jim stopped in his tracks.

Leaning against his door was…Professor Spock.


	3. Here's Your Hat, What's Your Hurry

For several heartbeats Jim could only stare at the Vulcan leaning casually against his door. It seemed somehow uncharacteristic for Spock to be so casual. He had never seen it. Well, other than intimately.

“How did you know where I lived?” Jim blurted out. It wasn’t the greatest of conversation starters. But Jim wasn’t great at conversations. He had skills involving his mouth, but small talk wasn’t one of them.

“It was not difficult to ascertain the information,” Spock replied coolly.

“Oh.” Jim licked his lips. “You, uh, want to come inside?” For a moment he was struck by the double entendre. He cleared his throat. He realized he was still standing some distance away from his dorm. “Bones isn’t here.”

“Bones?”

“Remember I told you about my friend. Leonard McCoy. He was going to see his daughter for the holidays.”

Spock nodded. “I recall.”

Jim stepped over to his door as Spock straightened away from it. “So coming in?”

“I would not have waited had that not been my intention.”

Jim stuck his key card in the door and it clicked open. He preceded Spock inside but Spock was very close behind.

Jim turned, opening his mouth to speak, but Spock’s mouth crushed over his, even as long Vulcan fingers dug into his hipbones.  He felt himself being pushed toward the bed—Bones’ actually—just before he landed on his back.

Since Spock was now occupied with removing Jim’s clothes, Jim managed to get out, “Wait. Are we having sex again?”

His answer was a quirked brow and his shirt being pulled off over his head.

“You really aren’t one for talking, huh?”

Next his shoes were yanked off and sent flying. Which in itself seemed odd. He’d always thought Vulcans would be very neat about everything. When Spock went for Jim’s jeans, he decided to stop thinking and start helping. He was down to only his boxer briefs when Spock stopped to remove his own clothes.

Barely tearing his gaze from Spock’s gorgeous naked body, Jim slipped his underwear off and waited. Having already had repeated sex with Spock he knew the rumors about self-lubrication in Vulcans was true. It had made their frantic sexual encounters a lot easier.

Spock was upon him, and in him, before Jim could even draw a breath. He laced their hands together as he pumped into Jim with fierce passion that Jim matched. He looped his legs around Spock at the ankles, drawing him deeper inside still. Spock groaned and leaned forward to take possession of Jim’s lips in a searing, almost brutal kiss.

His orgasm came upon him fast and powerfully as he shook with it, his cock emptying all over himself and Spock, who tensed, and then wordlessly came in Jim.

They collapsed as one on the bed. Spock breathing hard but saying nothing. Jim wondered if it was up to him to say something.

“This isn’t even my bed,” he said at last.

Spock shook his head and pulled away, already reaching for his clothing.

Jim watched him, more curious than anything. “Leaving?”

Spock nodded. “I have matters to attend to.”

Jim felt a little flip in his stomach, but he said nothing. He was confused, true. But then Spock was confusing.

“Will I see you again?” he asked as Spock reached the door. Stupid to ask probably.

Spock turned back, his expression blank. “Why would you not?”

Then he opened the door and left.


	4. Over Breakfast

“Anything else I can get you, honey?”

Jim smiled at the waitress who had just brought his breakfast. She moved a bit closer to him. She was perhaps a bit younger than his mother and Jim didn’t generally go for older women. But he wasn’t really opposed to them either.

“Maybe some ketchup? And a little extra gravy for the biscuits.”

She moved away with a promise to return and Jim picked up his fork.

He looked up startled when someone suddenly took the seat across from him. He narrowed his eyes.  “Professor.”

The waitress returned with his ketchup and a large bowl of gravy. She glanced at Spock. “You want to order?”

“Just hot tea, please,” Spock replied.

“How’d you find me?” Jim asked as soon as she left.

“I am aware of your habits.”

“Wait. What? Are you stalking me?”

Spock’s cheeks were suddenly covered in a splash of green. “No, of course not. But I do find you fascinating and have tried to learn certain details about you.”

Jim cut off a piece of chicken fried steak and popped it into his mouth.  “Hmm.”

The waitress returned with Spock’s tea and turned back to Jim with a grin. “Well?”

“Delicious just like you said.”

She squeezed Jim’s shoulder and moved off.

“That woman wishes to copulate with you.”

Jim shook his head and chewed the bite of fried steak. “I’m not paying for that tea,” he said, just to be nasty.  “If you’re here for a booty call, my ass is closed.”

“I am not.” His cheeks darkened.

Jim poured more gravy over his biscuits and then squirted ketchup on his potatoes. “Why are you here then, Professor?”

“We are not at the academy at present. You called me Spock before."

Jim shrugged.

“I came to apologize for my inappropriate behavior.”

“Okay.”

Spock blinked and stared at him.

“I’m waiting for my apology.”

Spock nodded. “I assure you that is not my normal behavior.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It is not. If you recall, you also left my apartment, even before I woke.”

“Not the same thing at all, Spock.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I was already late to meet Bones. And you were so cute sleeping. I didn’t want to disturb you.” Jim sighed. “Anyway, aren’t you with that girl…Uhura?”

“Nyota?”

“Whatever her name is, yeah. I saw you together. More than once actually. And I may like sex a lot, but I don’t like sex _that_ much that I cut in on someone else’s boyfriend.  Or girlfriend for that matter.”

“Nyota is a friend. Do you believe I would have engaged in sexual intercourse with you multiple times if I was already in a relationship with another?”

Jim raised both eyebrows. “How would I know? You believed I was the type to just slam bam and see you later, man.”

“I have already apologized.”

“Keep apologizing then. Because I’m not sure I’ve forgiven you.”

Spock lowered his gaze to his tea and then looked back up at Jim, his dark eyes fathomless. “I am sorry.”

Jim smiled.  “That’s a little better.”

“Then I am forgiven?”

“Perhaps.”

“I would like to have dinner with you tonight if you are free.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes.” Spock picked up his neglected teacup. “Are you?”

“Are you paying?”

Spock quirked a brow. “Yes. Is that not how it is done?”

“How what is done?”

“When I have asked you on a date, am I not expected to pay?”

“I guess so. “

“Then do you agree?”

Jim could play hard to get and say no, but he didn’t think Spock would appreciate games. And he sure as hell didn’t want to cut off his nose or anything. “Sure. Okay.”

The waitress came by. “Anything else?”

“No just the check, thanks.”

She set it down and before she could move away, Spock had scooped it up and handed it back with several credits.

“Hey, I didn’t expect you to pay for that.”

“For my unacceptable behavior of last night.”

“Why did you just run out anyway?”

“I am…unaccustomed to human expectations,” Spock replied.

“Yet you somehow realized that you screwed up.”

“Before she left on her holiday break, Nyota advised me.”

“You told her what you did?” Jim asked incredulous.

“Not in detail, but essentially yes.” Spock hesitated. “Given your own behavior when you left my apartment, I misjudged things.”

Jim shook his head. “Okay. I guess I can accept that. And, um, sorry for running out like that. The other morning.”

“Yesterday morning.”

“Right.”

“I will pick you up from your dormitory at seven.”

“Okay, gotcha.”

Spock rose. “I will see you then.”

Jim nodded.

A date? Like a real date? He didn’t do dates. He sighed. He guessed he did now. 


	5. A Date

“What do I wear to a date?”

“I think you’re old enough to figure out how to dress yourself, Jim.”

Jim sighed and frowned at Bones, who appeared on his screen. “You’re not very helpful.”

“Am I supposed to be? You’ve had dates before.”

“I know how to dress for sex, this is like a  _date_. For dinner.”

“Isn’t this with that hobgoblin?”

“You sound vaguely xenophobic.”

Bones waved his hand at that. “The point is, why do you have to dress special? You’ve already spent the night with him, right?”

“Yeah. But this is like an actual, can I take you to dinner kind of thing.”

“Probably will end in sex.”

Jim frowned, leaned back in his chair. “Why do you say that?”

“Because look at you. Everyone wants to have sex with you. Apparently even stick up their ass snooty Vulcans.”

Jim grinned. “I knew you had a thing for me.”

“In your dreams. But I’m not blind either. Just put on some tight jeans and, I don’t know, one of your blue shirts, and I doubt you’ll make it to dessert.”

“But I’m trying to.” Jim sighed. “Forget it. I’ll figure it out. How’s Jo?”

Bones eyes lit up. “Sweet as pudding and cute as a bug.”

“I sent her prezzies.”

“I’ll let you know when they arrive.”

“Great. I gotta get ready. Talk soon, Bones. Kirk out.”

Jim got up from the chair and went to his closet. It was amazing how devoid he was of any clothes that didn’t say ‘fuck me now’. Far back in the closet he found a long sleeved pullover brown shirt. It was very nearly a sweater but was made of more T-shirt material. Jim yanked off the shirt he was wearing and replaced it with the brown shirt. He couldn’t even remember where he got it, honestly. He thought it might have been a gift.

A glance in the mirror and he decided it was kind of on the tight side. But he really didn’t have anything much better. He looked through his pants and found his loosest fitting jeans and pulled those on just as there was a knock on his door.

Spock was early by five minutes. Jim shouldn’t be surprised.

Jim opened the door.

****

Spock had been raising his arm to knock again when the door was abruptly opened with seemingly great force.

He stared.

“Hello.”

Spock was rarely at a loss for words. It was not that he spent a great deal of effort on long conversations for he found them to be both unnecessary and illogical. However, he rarely found himself speechless entirely.

That he had an altogether inconvenient and illogical attraction to Cadet James T. Kirk was something Spock had accepted, albeit reluctantly. He had, in fact, anticipated that after their initial night of sexual exploration this inconvenient and illogical attraction would dissipate. Spock was not one to engage in sexual affairs of a casual nature, however, he had decided an experiment in that regard would not be unwelcome.

In point of fact, when he had awakened to find the cadet gone from his apartment, Spock had felt relief.  It had seemed the perfect end to his experimentation.

Only Spock could not stop thinking of the cadet. All during his tea with Nyota his mind had been on Jim and seeing him again. To the point he had finally gone to the cadet’s dorm only to find he was not there. Spock had suspected Jim had gone out to find another sexual partner and therefore he had acted hastily, practically attacking the younger man.

It was only when Spock had been engaged in coitus with Jim that he realized he could smell no one on Jim, indicating he had not been with anyone else.

When he’d gone looking for Jim to apologize, Spock had intended that to be the end of it as well. But then he had impulsively asked Jim out for dinner. And Spock was never impulsive.

“You keep standing there with your mouth open flies will fly in,” Jim said.

Spock closed his mouth.

Jim raised both eyebrows. “Do you want to come in?”

“I brought my hover car and we have reservations. We should go.”

Jim nodded and reached behind the door. He shrugged into a leather coat. “I’m ready.”

Spock decided it should be against some sort of regulation for anyone to look like Jim. He turned and walked toward where he’d left his hover car.

“Where are we going?”

“There is an Italian restaurant not far from my apartment. I thought we would go there.”

“You like Italian?”

“I am uncertain,” Spock admitted. “I have never had it.”

“Then why did you choose it?”

“Do you not like it?” Spock asked as they got into his car.

“Sure, I do. But this isn’t about just what I like.”

Except it was. For Spock it was.  Spock would make do with whatever was available.

The trip to the restaurant was a quick one and it really was quite close to Spock’s apartment. Perhaps Spock had subconsciously chosen it thinking about bringing Jim home after. Perhaps it was not subconscious at all.

They were brought to a table by a window and Spock noticed as they walked through the restaurant they drew many stares.

“You are being stared at,” Spock said as he took his seat.

Jim shook his head, clearly amused. “They are staring at you.”

The hostess handed them menus and moved away.

“Why would they stare at me?”

“You’re gorgeous. Not to mention I doubt they get a lot of Vulcans here.”

“You are the one who is extremely attractive.”

“Never would have thought you were a flatterer.”

“I am not.”

A waitress appeared. Human with long blonde hair. “What can I get you two to drink?”

“Light beer,” Jim replied.

“Iced tea.”

“So.” Jim eyed the menu. “Think I’m going to have the chicken parm. You?”

“Pasta primavera.”

“You didn’t even look at the menu.”

“I studied the website prior to selecting it for our date.”

When the waitress came back with their drinks, they ordered, and then settled back.

“I am unaccustomed to small talk,” Spock said when the two of them spent five minutes just staring at each other.

“I’m not the best at it either.”

“You do not go out on dates where it is expected?”

Jim shook his head. “No. I mean there’s a little of it when I do pickups at bars and stuff but even then I don’t really spend a lot of time at it.”

“I do not suppose you would need to.”

“Meaning?”

“Likely you get by on your looks alone for potential paramours.”

“So, I’m just a pretty face?”

“No, I—”

Jim laughed. “I’m kidding.”

“May I ask why you chose not to go away for the winter break like the rest of your friends?”

“Well.” Jim shrugged. “I don’t have any family for one. And I really don’t like barging in on other people’s families. Awkward. And putting up a tree for just me? Lame.”

“I see. What happened to your family?”

“I’m sure you heard about my famous dad.”

“Indeed I have. And that Captain Pike convinced you to join the academy after you were defeated in a bar fight when you hit upon an uninterested Nyota.”

Jim snorted. “Well that’s a one-sided look at it.”

“What about your mother?”

Jim’s gaze sharpened. “What about her?”

“You have not spoken of her.”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

Spock nodded. “I see. And no siblings?”

“Not anymore.”

“They died?”

“Something like that,” Jim replied. “I have nothing to do with any of my family and that suits all of us.”

Their food arrived and for several minutes they ate in silence. The primavera was tasty enough and Jim declared the chicken parmesan satisfactory.

“You didn’t go home for the winter break either.” Jim said softly. “To Vulcan.”

“My father expressed…disappointment with my decision to join Starfleet. “

“Disappointment?” Jim smiled slightly. “Isn’t that an emotion?”

“Indeed.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be flippant. Why was he disappointed?”

“It was expected that I enter the Vulcan Science Academy. Indeed, I had been accepted and rejected their offer in favor of Starfleet.”

“So, a bit of a rebel, huh?”

“I believe that is their impression, yes.”

“You haven’t been back since?”

“I have not.”

Jim frowned. “What about your mother?”

“We keep in touch through other means.”

“Wow. Well, that sucks. I’m sorry.”

“Vulcans do not participate in Terran holiday celebrations in any event.”

“I guess that’s true enough.”

“And my mother comes from a background of Judaism. Though she does not practice that religion either. She has become fully acclimated to Vulcan ways.”

“Lucky her.”

Spock arched a brow.

Jim laughed. “No, no. I mean that. I don’t think I could do it myself. I’ve heard the climate there is difficult for humans and as far as the emotionalism?” He shook his head. “I can’t imagine I could become reserved or any of that. I’m about as emotional as they come. And I don’t know if I could be logical if I tried.”

“I would have to agree.”

Jim laughed again. “You’re funny.”

When they finished Spock asked Jim if he wanted dessert, but he said no, so he paid and they left the restaurant.

Jim looked up at the sky. “Fogs rolling in.”

“Indeed.”

“This place really is close to your apartment.”

“It is.” Spock cleared his throat. “Do you wish for me to take you back to your dormitory?”

Jim’s smile was mischievous, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. “Is that really what you want to do, Professor? Take me back there? Drop me off? Say goodnight like we’re in some old fashioned 1930s romantic film?”

Spock watched the tongue come out and trace Jim’s lips. He took a step closer without even thinking about it. “No.”

“What do you want then?”

“I wish for you to come back to my apartment with me and spend the night,” Spock admitted, his voice low.

“Guess you’re going to get your wish, Professor. Let’s go.”


	6. The Wreath

They had to walk a little ways from where Spock parked his hover car to Spock’s apartment, which made Jim wonder why they hadn’t just walked in the first place from Spock’s place to the restaurant.

They had to pass a little market just before the building Spock lived in and Jim found himself stopping at the windows to look in.

“You desire something?” Spock asked, beside him.

Jim shrugged. “Just looking at the fresh wreaths, I guess.”

“What is the purpose of a wreath?”

“You hang it on your door during the holidays.”

“Why?”

“Look, I don’t know. I’m hardly an expert on holidays. It’s just what people have done for hundreds of years.”

Spock stared at him. “That is illogical.”

“Most traditions don’t include logic, Spock.”

To Jim’s surprise, Spock stepped past him and opened the door to the market, going inside.

“Vulcans,” Jim muttered, then went in after Spock.

Spock stood in front of a display of wreaths.

“What are you doing?”

“I am in the process of selecting a wreath,” Spock stated as though it were obvious.

“Why?”

“To display on the outside of my apartment door.”

“But you said…never mind. I’m going to look around.” Jim stopped in front of another display of panettone. He remembered having it once long ago. And he’d kind of liked it.

“A sweet bread that originated in Italy usually enjoyed for Christmas and the New Year,” Spock read the sign from behind Jim. He was holding a wreath made out of pine branches decorated with a red velvet bow in the middle. “Do you wish to purchase this item?”

“Maybe. Yeah. I had it once a long time ago.”

“When?” Spock asked curiously.

Jim turned to look at him. He kept his expression neutral even though his heart rate had suddenly gone nuts. “One Christmas on Tarsus IV.”

Spock went very still. “You were on Tarsus?”

“I lived there for two years when I was a teen. The first year was actually nice. Good even. After that…”

Spock studied the panettone. “This does not bring unpleasant memories?”

“This? No. That was probably the only Christmas I’ve ever liked, really.”

Spock picked up a box. “Then we will buy this along with the wreath.”

“Um. Okay. Listen, we should get some coffee and cream, too. If, you know, I’m going to spend the night.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied. “That would be my preference.”

A perverse part of Jim wanted to get up and leave as Spock had done the night before, but, well, in spite of rumors to the contrary, Jim was not actually a dick, so he went to the coffee aisle for the coffee. “Do you have a way to make this?”

“I received an appliance to make hot beverages when I settled on Terra.”

“Someone gave you a coffeemaker?”

“Yes.”

They took their purchases to the cashier, Jim also chose a block of cheddar cheese he just thought looked good, and Spock paid for it all over all of Jim’s protests.

The walk to Spock’s apartment was short and cold, so they both hurried into the building and up the stairs, rather than taking the lift. Spock’s apartment was only on the third floor.

Spock opened the door and Jim glanced around quickly. As before, it was the cleanest, most impersonal living space Jim had ever seen. But really he wasn’t interested in what Spock’s apartment looked like. He set the bag from the market down on the nearest chair and turned toward Spock.

“Do you wish to put up the wreath on the door now?”

“Later.” Jim advanced on Spock, surprised when the Vulcan professor willingly allowed himself to be pressed against the wall. “Right now—” Jim shot his arms out on either side of Spock’s head, slamming his hands down. “I don’t give a fuck about wreaths or holidays or coffee.” He leaned in and trapped Spock’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, not quite hard enough to draw blood or even a cry of pain from the Vulcan, but enough to make Spock’s pupils blow wide and his nostrils flair.

“What is it you want then, Cadet?” Spock’s voice was low and rough, commanding, not at all emotionless.

Jim shivered. His breath huffed across Spock’s jaw. “You, Professor. In me, on me, everywhere.”

Spock shifted with lightning speed and Jim found himself slammed against the wall in Spock’s place. His hands were held above his head as Spock ground against him, rubbing their erections together until Jim panted with need.

“Please.”

“Yes, beg me. I want to hear you beg.”

Jim whimpered. “Oh, God. Please. Fuck me. Please.”

Spock growled low and Jim was scooped up into strong Vulcan arms and carried into the bedroom.

Somehow Spock managed to pull off Jim’s shoes even as he deposited Jim onto the bed. Jim licked his lips which drew another growl from Spock. Jim’s pulse raced as he watched Spock divest himself of his clothes. His bare chest had dark wiry hair that looked black next to Spock’s pale skin.

Spock’s cock was already hard and leaking pre-cum and lubricant as he came near. His brown eyes were pools of fathomless darkness and Jim could not look away.

He removed Jim’s clothes at a much more sedate pace than the night before, but his gaze never left Jim’s. He was drowning in those eyes.

Spock lay atop him, fusing their lips together in a kiss that left him aching, wanting, hoping. Long fingers pushed inside him, stretching him with lube, thrusting in, leaving Jim mewling, begging for more still.

When Spock finally rose above him, he flipped Jim over onto his stomach and dug his fingers into Jim’s ass as he spread his ass cheeks and invaded Jim’s very core. He rode deep, slamming into Jim with such power he was dizzy with lust, with need. Jim was screaming, moaning, whining. His voice raw and hoarse as Spock took him to heights he never even imagined were possible.

He came all over the sheets yelling Spock’s name even as he felt the Vulcan pulse and release within him.

It was too intense. It scared him. Jim scrambled away from Spock, out from under him, desperate to put some distance between them.

“Jim—”

Jim ran his hands over his hair, across his forehead. “I’m just gonna—I, ah, gotta go to the bathroom. “

He slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, leaning heavily against it.

He was well and truly fucked.    


	7. The Panettone Can Wait

Spock was uncertain what he had done wrong this time. For several minutes he just stared at the closed bathroom door trying to figure out where he’d gone wrong with Jim. For Jim had certainly acted strange, as though he could not wait to be away from Spock.  

He dressed and went out to his living room where he had left the wreath when they’d first returned to Spock’s apartment. Spock made himself busy putting the wreath on his door.

“Are you sure you don’t want to hang that on the inside of the door?”

Spock turned to Jim who had come out of the bedroom, fully dressed also. “It was my understanding it was to be affixed to the outside of the door.”

“Yeah but you can’t see it that way and then you run the risk of someone stealing it from your door.”

”People steal wreaths?”

“People steal everything, Spock.”

“For now, I will leave it on the outside.” Spock closed the door.

“Suit yourself.” Jim smiled. “You look a little like an elf.”

“An elf?”

“Yeah a Christmas elf. With Santa and stuff. I think it’s the pointy ears.”

Spock had no idea what Jim was talking about for he did not follow Terran holiday traditions. Nor did his mother.

“Never mind.” Jim moved into the kitchen. “I was thinking we could have tea and some of the panettone.”

“You do not want coffee?”

“In the morning. For now I’m all right with the tea.”

Spock moved away from the door and into the kitchen to begin heating the water for brewing tea.

Jim watched him quietly for a minute or two before saying, “I’ve made you all weird, haven’t I?”

“Clarify.”

“My rushing into the bathroom after. You’re acting a little stiff. I mean stiffer than usual.”

“I confess I am at a loss as to what I did wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Spock. You were perfect.”

Spock knew humans were illogical and difficult to understand, perhaps this one more than most others, but nevertheless, he wished to try to understand Jim. “Then why did you behave as you did?”

Jim shrugged. “I like sex.”

Spock tilted his head.

“But not…intimacy.”

“I do not understand.”

The cadet sighed. “It’s just that I don’t really know how to do the relationship thing. See, when you ran out afterwards last night, part of me was appalled.”

“I did apologize.”

“I know. And part of me was relieved.”

“Relieved?”

“Yeah. I didn’t have to deal with all this part. Which to be honest I don’t really do usually. But why I freaked out like that was because…well…I want to do this part. With you. And that kind of freaks me out.”

“This is new territory for me as well.”

Jim smiled and stepped close to Spock. So close Spock could feel his warmth. He was all up in Spock’s personal space and normally that would be something Spock would not appreciate. And yet…with Jim he did not mind in the least.

“I kind of figured that out,” Jim said softly, putting his hands on Spock’s biceps. “So we’re basically two idiots trying to navigate this together.”

Spock arched a brow. “I would not refer to us as idiots.”

“Well, okay, I am channeling my friend, Bones, a bit there.” Jim licked his lips and Spock, of course, immediately looked there. “Why don’t we forget about the tea and panettone until breakfast?”

Spock felt his heart rate speed up. He turned off the teakettle. “What do you propose instead?”

“Going back to bed. With you. In case that’s not clear. Professor.”

“It is clear. Cadet.”

He watched as Jim visibly shivered which caused a similar reaction in Spock. He had an urge to manhandle Jim and Spock very much suspected Jim wanted to be manhandled. Spock had never felt such urges before.

Jim’s pupils hand blown wide. Spock threw caution to the wind and seized Jim, scooping him up in his arms like one might carry a human bride. Jim made a little noise, it sounded as though it was a cross between a moan and a gasp. Whatever. It made Spock as achingly hard as he’d ever been and as he made his way back to his bedroom he wondered why they have ever gotten out of bed.

Jim had his arms hooked around Spock’s neck and rather than depositing Jim on the bed as he had before, Spock turned his head so he had direct access to those too tempting lips of Jim’s. Spock had always anticipated that he would be spared the trappings of sexual desire until his time of Pon Farr, but that was before he’d met Cadet James Kirk.

Jim was kissing him with a desperation that fueled Spock’s own passion to a frenzied level. There was a part of Spock who wanted to tear the very clothes from him, hold him down, and claim him, mark him, make him whimper and whine as he did before.

And that part was winning. Against the logical part. Against everything Spock had believed about himself. Had tried to convey.

Down went Jim, hard on the bed, he bounced when Spock threw him and had to scramble not to fall from the bed to the floor. His eyes narrowing, Spock shredded Jim’s brown shirt from him, leaving it in tatters next to him and under him and not caring at all. Jim’s eyes had widened, that tongue had come out to tease and torment Spock until he could not keep the predatory growl from coming deep from within his throat.

Next came Jim’s pants, and though Spock took slightly more care with them then the shirt, they were soon out of his way and across the room. Jim was now naked and flushed, those blue eyes so impossible to look into or away from. It was a conundrum.

Spock barely remembered removing his own clothes as he pounced upon the young cadet, biting and nipping, sucking at those lips, that teasing tongue.

He lifted Jim’s legs up, wrapping them around Spock’s waist. Spock slipped a finger inside Jim, finding that he was still slicked and ready for Spock. He leaned down and sucked on Jim’s right nipple.

Jim mewled, his hands clutched at Spock’s shoulders. “Please, please, please.”

Spock nearly came undone at his cries, his pleas. This…this cadet…this human…belonged to him. Yes.

He pushed inside, thrusting easily past the tight ring of muscle, joining them fully as he bottomed out inside Jim. He pumped hard and fast into Jim, growling in answer each time Jim mewled, clutching at him. It was madness, it was everything. He had never felt so deeply.

He closed his fist over Jim’s cock, pulling it once, twice, three times, before Jim’s eyes got frantic as he screamed Spock’s name and came all over himself and Spock.

“Mine,” he snarled as he pumped one last time and exploded into Jim.


	8. Fear

Jim woke to the smell of eggs cooking. And…bacon.

Jim sat up straight.

He scrambled out of bed and pulled on his clothes, including the somewhat ruined brown shirt, and went out to the kitchen. He sniffed dramatically as he stared at the sizzling pan of bacon Spock stood in front of.

“You’re cooking me bacon?”

“Do you see anyone else here?” Spock asked with an imperious brow.

“No. But where’d you get bacon?”

“I went out this morning to obtain it from the market. Your coffee has brewed and is ready to pour.”

“Uh. Okay.” Jim was unused to domestication and it felt weird. He shared a dorm room with Bones but they took care of themselves and not each other. He stepped over to the coffee maker where Spock had set a mug and the cream Jim had brought the night before. Already set on the table was the panettone, sliced and warmed, from the look of the steam coming off it, with butter set next to it. Spock was also cooking eggs and potatoes.

“You may sit there at the table.”

Jim took his coffee and sat. A short time later, Spock brought over the breakfast and sat down himself.

“Looks good.” Jim took a bite of the potatoes and eggs. “Tastes good too. I didn’t know you could cook, Professor.”

“It is a small matter.”

Jim shrugged. “Maybe so. Still I bet you did this a little to impress me.”

Spock sniffed. “I do not feel the need to impress anyone. That comes from emotions humans experience.”

Jim smiled, trying not to be offended. “Yet your mother is human, right?”

“Yes. However, she accepts my wish to live my life as fully Vulcan and does not believe it reflects negatively on her.”

“Well, isn’t that nice for her?” Jim ate a piece of bacon.

“Indeed. She was accepting of my decision to undergo Kolinahr as well.”

Jim blinked rapidly, his heart sinking. “Isn’t that the—”

“The ritual of purging of emotions,” Spock supplied. “Yes.”

“I see.”

“I have not done so,” Spock said quietly, his dark eyes seeming to look right through Jim.

“But you might in the future, right?”

“It is possible.”

Jim pursed his lips.

“You are not pleased,” Spock stated.

“Well, Spock, I’m not your mom.”

“I am very well aware of that, Jim.”

“The point is I don’t see how you choosing not to feel would _not_ be a reflection on me.” Jim sighed and shook his head. “Look, I’m human. Very human. And I can’t change that.”

“I do not wish for you to be anything other than what you are.”

“Uh-huh. You might even believe that, Spock. But the truth is if you got me around your Vulcan friends you’d be embarrassed by me. I’m not going to tamp down who I am for anyone. Nor would I expect you to be something you aren’t.”

“What is your point?”

Jim put his fork down. “I don’t know. You obviously need someone logical and unemotional like you are and I’m just…I don’t think this is going to work.”

Spock stiffened. “You wish to end our relationship?”

Jim laughed humorously.  “I don’t even know if this _is_ a relationship.”

“I believe it is. In fact, I had intended to discuss living arrangements,” Spock said coolly.

Jim’s eyes widened. “Living arrangements? Like-like you and me?”

“Yes.”

“What? Are you crazy? Spock, we barely know each other.”

“We have a connection and—”

“A connection?” Jim shook his head. “I know you don’t have any more experience with this sort of thing than I do, but you’re going way way way too fast here, Spock.  I like you a lot. I do. And the sex is fucking fantastic. But, look, I don’t take orders from anyone. There’s a reason I’m on command track. And this-this is nuts.”

“I am not trying to give you orders. I am merely pointing out that Vulcans engaged in relationships seek a deeper connection which includes cohabitating together.”

“Well, I sure as hell am not Vulcan, Spock.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed. “I am quite aware of that, James.”

Jim winced at Spock’s tone. This was just getting more and more out of hand. “I think I’d better go.”

“Go?” Spock’s tone had become icier still.

“Yes, go. This conversation is getting us nowhere right now. I’m just upsetting you and you’re freaking me out.” Jim stood. “Uh, thanks for breakfast. Thanks for everything, actually.”

Spock stood too. He looked so stiff and unyielding Jim thought he might break as he followed Jim to the door. Jim’s stomach was twisted in knots. This was not what he wanted. He didn’t want it to end this way. And was it ending? God, he didn’t know.

“Uh. I’ll-I’ll see you.”

“Very well.” Spock’s face looked carved out of stone as he opened the door for Jim.

Jim stepped outside and the door was closed almost in his face. He stared at the wreath and swallowed heavily. With a shake of his head he walked down the hallway and out of the apartment building. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets, realizing he’d left his coat behind and the wind was cold. Especially considering he was wearing a torn shirt.  

He’d made it about half a block from Spock’s apartment before he turned around and went back.

It took almost four minutes before Spock answered his knock. Four minutes where he rethought just about everything, including coming back.

Spock only stared at him.

Jim licked his lips. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Listen, I’m kind of an ass sometimes and, well, I just—” Jim sighed, frustrated. “Ah, hell.” He launched himself at Spock, knocking the Vulcan back into the apartment as he fused his lips with Spock’s.

“Jim—” Spock said when Jim stopped kissing him for just a minute.

Jim closed the door with his foot. “We can make this work, can’t we?” He peppered Spock’s face with kisses.

Spock sighed as he arms closed around Jim. “I would like to.”

“Me, too.”

Spock grasped Jim’s chin, his dark eyes boring into Jim’s very soul. “You are afraid.”

“Never,” Jim denied.

“Nor am I.”

Jim smiled. “I think we were still in the middle of breakfast, Professor.”

Spock inclined his head, and released Jim’s jaw. “Indeed, Cadet. More coffee?”

Jim blew out a breath, licked his lips. “Yeah. More coffee.”     


	9. First Christmas Together

“How are things going in Georgia, Bones?”

“Good. Getting to spend a lot of time with Jo. The wife’s a pain in the ass though.”

Jim smiled. “Ex-wife.”

There was a slight pause.  Bones looked funny. “Yeah.”

Jim frowned at his terminal. “You did something, didn’t you?”

“Well.”

“Oh my God. You fucked her.”

Bones looked away. “Maybe a little.”

“Bones!”

“There was some drinking and well…things got out of hand.”

“Do you love her?”

“Hell, I don’t know.”

“Does she love you?”

“I don’t know that either.” Bones shook his head. “I don’t think we’re getting back together if that’s what you mean. I’m at the academy and she’s back here. Her family is here. She’s not coming to San Francisco.”

Jim bit his lip. He didn’t miss the sadness in Bones’ eyes. ”Do you want her to?”

“I don’t know what I want, kid. What about you, Jim?”

“You got the presents I sent for Jo?”

Bones snorted. “I sure did. And don’t change the subject. What are you up to?”

“Nothing really. Just hanging out.”

“I’m sure. With who?”

“Spock.”

Bones sighed. “I knew it. I told you to watch out for him.”

“Well.” Jim shrugged. “I wanted to take things slow.”

“But?”

“He’s pretty intense.”

“He’s not getting violent or abusive with you?”

Jim rolled his eyes.  “No, Bones. I would never put up with that crap and you know it. He’s just…he moves fast. Is all.” There was a light knock on his dorm room door. “Speaking of, that’s him. I gotta go.”

“All right. Be safe. And Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you soon.”

Jim went to the door and opened it. Spock, adorned in one of his sweaters—this one a forest green—stood there in all his sexy Vulcanness. “Hi.”

“Jim.”

“Let me just get my coat.”

When Jim returned from getting his coat, Spock opened his mouth and then closed it. “What?”

“It is Christmas Eve.”

“Yeah.”

“It is customary not to be alone on this day, is it not?”

Jim searched Spock’s gaze as he shrugged into his coat. “I don’t really know what customary is. I’m usually alone.”

“I desire to change that.” Spock hesitated. “If you will allow it.”

“Are you asking me to spend the night at your apartment with you?”

“Yes.”

There was absolutely no reason to say no other than his own stubbornness and all kind of reasons to say yes. And he liked Spock. Probably too much. He was admittedly trying to guard his heart but—

Spock had begun to do that stiffening thing he did when things didn’t go the way he wanted them to go. Jim already recognized it. He was preparing himself for Jim’s rejection.

“All right, sure. Let me just get a small bag together.”

And just like that, the stiffness in Spock went away, but he showed no other sign of being pleased with Jim’s decision. He was pleased nevertheless.

It meant Jim had to carry around a bag until they made it back to Spock’s apartment but it couldn’t be helped.

“Where shall we go?” Spock asked as they began the walk off campus.

“Let’s just go toward the city center. They’ve set up a skating rink.”

“A skating rink?”

“Yeah, you know, ice skating.” At Spock’s quirked brow, Jim smiled. “I guess you didn’t do a lot of ice skating on Vulcan.”

“I did not. You did?”

“Some. I was never as good as Sam, though.”

“Sam?”

“Someone who used to live in Riverside. Not important.”

Jim shoved his cold hands in the pocket of his coat as they continued on their way. When he noticed Spock pause briefly beside the teashop Jim had previously seen him at with Uhura, he stopped.

“Did you want to go in there?” Jim asked.

“It is not necessary.”

Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed Spock’s arm and pulled him inside. “I saw you here with Uhura.”

“Did you?” Spock seemed surprised.

“Yeah, I was at the toy store next door getting presents for Bones’ daughter. Seeing you together that day right after we had been together was what made me think maybe you were with her.”

Spock gave a sort of sigh. “You do not know Vulcans or indeed me at all if you even thought for a moment I would do that.”

“Maybe not. But were you really actually serious about making me your boyfriend or whatever that first time? I mean, hell, Spock, we did it in your class room. You can’t say that was planned.”

Spock had turned slightly green and he was looking around the teashop. “It was not.”

“You liked me but didn’t want to like me. Right?”

Spock nodded.

Jim smiled. “It takes a lot to offend me, so don’t get all weird. I’m not bothered by it.”

“You are not?”

He shrugged. “No. I am used to it, really. Lots of people want me physically, but don’t really want me. It’s always been like that.”

“Jim—”

He forced a smile. “You want some tea?”

It took at least thirty seconds of Spock staring at him before he finally replied. “I actually need to replenish my supply of tea leaves.”

“Okay, let’s do it then.”

Spock chose several varieties and then went to the counter to purchase them, but Jim took out his credit chip and handed it to the girl.

“Consider it a Christmas present.”

“Jim—”

“Oh, shut up, Spock, and say thank you.”

Spock blinked as he took the bag the girl handed him. “Thank you.”

Jim grinned. “You are welcome, Professor.”

****

Spock watched as Jim spun around on the ice rink, his cheeks flushed red. Spock had chosen not to skate, even though Jim had attempted to coax him. He was well aware he would fall repeatedly and he had no desire to make a spectacle of himself. Jim had fallen a couple of times when he’d first gone out but now he was steady on his feet.

He could not take his eyes off the cadet. He should surely not be pursuing a relationship with Cadet Kirk but Spock could not seem to make himself end things. There was more to his relationship with Jim than simple sexual gratification. Spock had felt something. The connection he had mentioned to Jim. That had been a mistake. Mentioning a connection had merely caused Jim to become more reticent. Spock had to be more careful.

Jim skated over to where Spock stood waiting. His eyes were shining like blue diamonds. He was almost unbearably attractive. Spock had not anticipated being so attracted to one of such obvious beauty. He found himself jealous of the admiring stares Jim received from others.

“That was fun,” Jim said, with a bright, infectious smile. He sat down on a bench and began to remove the skates. “God, I’m sore though. I landed a couple of times right on my ass.”

“I noticed.”

Jim laughed. “Thanks, Spock. You’re too kind.” He replaced the skates with his shoes and then got up to return the skates to the rental place. Then he returned to Spock. “Ready to head to your apartment?”

“Indeed. We will need to stop at the market to procure food for tonight and tomorrow, Christmas.”

“Okay.”

“What does one typically eat for Christmas, Jim?”

Jim shook his head. “Hell if I know. I have no clue what’s typical, really. I told you, the only time I had a real Christmas was on Tarsus. I think what we had wasn’t what they’d eat on Terra.”

“Very well.”

They went into the market by Spock’s apartment and chose yams, potatoes—Jim wanted mashed potatoes—, a small roasting chicken for Jim, Brussel Sprouts, peppermint sticks, and a custard pie. Some chicken gravy. More cream for Jim’s coffee, too.  

Jim smiled at the wreath that was still on Spock’s door. He touched it as Spock opened the door.

After they put away the groceries, Spock went into his room and returned with a small green foil wrapped gift with a red ribbon. He handed it to Jim, trying not to be anxious.

Jim’s eyes widened. “You got me a present?”

“I believe that is the usual practice.”

“Yeah, but…” Jim bit his lip. He swallowed. “You shouldn’t have.”

“You gave me tea.”

“That was an afterthought. Spock—”

“Open it.” Spock sat down on the couch next to Jim.

Jim carefully slid open the paper. He removed the book Spock had purchased. “A book?”

“If it is not satisfactory—”

“Satisfactory? I love books. How did you know?” Jim stroked the binding on the book. It was “A Tale of Two Cities.”

“I inquired with Dr. McCoy.”

“You asked Bones?”

Spock nodded.

“Thank you.” Jim’s smile was beautiful and Spock could barely breath as the young cadet leaned over and kissed him.

“So, then,” Spock said, after they had kissed for several moments. “This is not a terrible Christmas?”

Jim laughed. “It sure isn’t.”

“I have obtained copies of old Terran films I have heard are appropriate for Christmas if you would like to watch them.”

Jim gave him a quizzical look. “Yeah? What?”

“One is called Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.”

“Sounds weird,” Jim said. “Let’s watch them later.”

“What do you wish to do now? Are you hungry?”

Jim moved until he was in Spock’s lap. “Not for food, Professor.”

Spock felt almost instantly aroused. He curled his hands around the back of Jim’s head and drew him down for a possessive kiss.

This winter break might yet be tolerable.


	10. A Desire For Closeness

Spock thought he probably ought to let Jim sleep. They’d been up late the night before watching so-called Christmas classics after having a very large holiday meal. When they had finally gone to bed at three in the morning on December twenty-six, they had engaged in coitus, which accounted for the reason they were both naked when Spock woke a few minutes ago.

The problem was Jim lay on his side with his bare buttocks pointed enticingly at Spock who had a morning erection he had been unable to will away. And staring at Jim’s naked behind was certainly not going to help in that regard.

Spock had not anticipated being so enamored of sex, though he doubted he would have been with anyone other than Jim. He had anticipated it would be a chore he would have to endure when he time came, but that he would crave it, like he did, he had never imagined. Even when he recognized he was attracted to Jim and had decided to experiment, he still had not guessed it would come to this.

Spock knew it was far more than sexual, though that was significant nevertheless. 

He scooted closer to Jim in bed, already feeling the heat the younger man emanated. Spock spread out his fingers over the crown of Jim’s head and felt a faint buzz. Spock caught his breath. There it was. The connection he was certain he had with the cadet. He was certain he was not mistaken.  

“Mm.”

“Jim?” Spock whispered.

“What time is it?”

“It is nearly eleven.”

“Uh.” Jim licked his lips. “Someone woke up happy.”

Spock should be embarrassed he supposed. But when Jim backed up slightly into Spock’s hard member, embarrassment flew out the window and was replaced with intense arousal.

“Jim?”

“Well?” Jim chuckled. “What are you waiting for?”

“You are agreeable?”

“Spock.”

Spock exhaled as he positioned himself between Jim’s cheeks and pushed in.  He wrapped his arms around Jim’s middle as he began to move within him and Jim covered Spock’s hands with his own.  Spock leaned over to latch his mouth onto Jim’s throat, sucking a bruise there.

Very soon, Jim was gasping and keening, his ecstatic cries filling the bedroom and increasing Spock’s own arousal until he was thrusting powerfully into Jim, pushing Jim to be flat on his stomach as he drove into Jim over and over.

He could not hold his orgasm back any longer and he gripped Jim’s hip bones as he shot inside him.

****

Spock tried to be stoic as Jim prepared to leave his apartment and return to his own dorm. He was gratified Jim had agreed to spend the last two nights. But faced with Jim now leaving Spock was restless and trying to hide it.

“Okay, so I think I have all my stuff,” Jim announced with a smile. He came to where Spock stood by the door and put his arms around Spock’s neck. “Thanks for a really great Christmas. I didn’t expect to enjoy Christmas at all, but I did and I have you to thank for it.”

“I am glad I could make it a pleasant memory.”

“Well you did.” Jim kissed the corner of Spock’s mouth. He tilted his head. “You okay?”

“Of course.”

Jim nodded. “All right. So, um, I guess, I’ll see you?”

Spock did not particularly like the way Jim worded it as a question. As though he weren’t really sure they would see each other again. Was this Jim’s way of ending things between them?

When Spock didn’t find words to reply to such a question, Jim shrugged and reached for the door handle.

And Spock was just going to let him leave, unsure if he would see Jim again, unless he pressed the point. He would, of course, if his suspicions were correct about just who Jim was to him.

Jim turned around, leaning his back against the still closed door. “Want to come with me?”

“Jim?”

“To my dorm. You could come stay with me tonight. If you want. It’s not all that or anything, but it’s cozy enough.”

Having absolutely no desire to be parted from Jim, Spock replied in an instant, “I will get my things.”

Jim smiled at him, which did something to Spock’s insides. He went to his room and packed a small bag quickly, putting more than one day’s clothes in it, just in case.

“Get your coat,” Jim told him when he returned from his room. “It’s bound to be a little chilly.”

Spock grabbed his coat, and a scarf, and locked up his apartment, following Jim out of the building. He did not even try to analyze the pleasure he felt at being invited to accompany Jim.

By the time they’d reached Jim’s dorm, Spock was cold, but Jim flipped the heat switch on immediately.

Jim twirled around the room, waving his hands. “Not much, but well.  I guess you’ve been here, so you know.”

“I apologize for my previous behavior here,” Spock said quietly.

“You already did, so it’s okay.” Jim removed his coat and then came into Spock’s arms. “I’m glad you came.”

“As am I.”

“Hope you won’t be too bored.”

“I brought my PADD to grade papers,” Spock admitted.

Jim laughed and kissed the tip of Spock’s nose. “I’m so glad I don’t have your class.”

Spock arched a brow. “Indeed. Though with your intelligence I cannot imagine your having any difficulty in passing the course.”

“Awe, Professor, you don’t have to say that to get into my pants.”

“Jim—”

“You are so easy to tease.” Jim grinned. “I’m hungry. I’m going to order a pizza. Can you eat pizza?”

“Provided there is no meat on it, yes. Nyota and I have shared a pizza on prior occasions.”

“Seriously, I don’t want to hear about you and your girlfriend.”

Spock frowned minutely. “She is not my girlfriend. She is a female and a friend, however. If it bothers you, I will end my association with her.” He did not want to cause Jim discomfort.

Jim shook his head. “Don’t be silly.”

“I am never silly.”

Jim laughed again and Spock really wanted to make him laugh often. “Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t be. The point is, I’m kidding anyway. I mean I can’t say I don’t feel a little jealous, but I have female friends too. I’m not going to go all weird on you.”

“There is no need for you to feel jealous of anyone, ashayam,” Spock said quietly.  “You have no equal.”

“What’s that? That word?”

“It means beloved.”

Jim’s smile was brilliant. “Yeah?” He kissed Spock softly. “We can have pizza later.”

“Are we about to—”

“Engage in coitus? Oh, yeah, you bet we are.” Jim led Spock toward his bed and Spock went quite willingly.


	11. The Legend

“What are you going to get?” Jim nudged Spock with his foot from across the table.

Spock’s gaze rose from the menu. “I am uncertain. There seem to be a lot of choices that involve meat.”

They’d decided—or really Jim decided—they’d go out to the same restaurant where Jim had been having breakfast when Spock apologized.

“What are you having?”

Jim shrugged. “Probably the chicken fried steak.”

“That is what you had before.”

“I know.” Jim smiled. “It’s good.” He surveyed the menu. “You could get pancakes or waffles. There’s also a vegetable omelet.”

“They say they include sides of bacon, ham or sausage.”

“You can get them ala carte,” Jim said.

The waitress, the same one he’d had before, arrived to take their order. “Oh, hello. Jim, right?”

Jim nodded. “Yes, that’s right. And this is my boyfriend, Spock.”

She glanced toward Spock with a slight frown. “Figures.”

“Pardon?” Spock said politely.

“Nothing. Just all the cute ones are either gay or taken.”

“In this case, both.”

Jim tried not to laugh. “I’ll have coffee and he’ll have tea.”

She nodded and moved off.

“I did tell you before she wished to engage in coitus with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, you think that about everyone.” Jim reached for Spock’s hand and he was glad when Spock did not resist. “So, New Year’s Eve is in a couple of days.”

Up went that sexy eyebrow. “What about it?”

“Well. There’s a little bit of a party at this place called Martelli’s. You wouldn’t want to come with me, would you?”

The waitress chose that moment to reappear with Jim’s coffee and Spock’s tea. After she set them down she put her hands on her hips and looked down at them.

“New Year’s Eve, huh? You know the legend, right?”

“Legend?” Spock’s tone was dripping with barely disguised disdain.

“Sure. If you tell someone you love them for the first time at midnight while sharing a kiss on New Year’s Eve, you’ll be with them forever.” She laughed. “Well, however long forever lasts.”

“I haven’t ever heard that,” Jim admitted.

“No doubt because it is made up nonsense,” Spock retorted.

She shrugged. “What will you be having?”

“I’ll have the chicken fried steak again, extra gravy, eggs over easy. And hash browns.”

“What about you, honey?” she asked Spock.

“I will have the waffle, no butter, only syrup, no meat.”

She did a fair imitation of Spock’s raised eyebrow but she wrote it down and moved away.

Jim fixed his coffee and then, prompted, “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Go with me to the New Year’s Eve party?” He could tell Spock did not really want to go. Jim opened his mouth to tell Spock, not to worry, he’d go without him, if it was that horrible.

“Very well.”

“You’ll go?”

Spock nodded. “As you are aware Vulcans do not engage in drunken revelry.”

Jim smiled. “Oh, I’m definitely aware of that. And you are aware I do.”

“I am definitely aware of that.” Spock inclined his head. “Nevertheless, if you wish for me to accompany you I will do so.”

“I do.”

****

Spock had lost sight of Jim at least twenty minutes ago in the throng of revelers at the establishment known at Martelli’s. Jim had gone off in the direction of the bar to get another drink but when he had not immediately returned Spock had gone to look for him and there had been no sign at the bar.

“Looking for someone?” the bartender asked.

“Yes. A blond man who came here to secure a drink.”

The bartender shrugged. “There are a lot of blonds in here.”

“This one is extraordinary. You would not miss him.” Spock paused. “He would likely have ordered a beer.”

“Maybe. Piercing blue eyes?”

“Yes, that is him.”

“He went off in that direction with an Orion girl. They were pretty into each other.”

Spock shook his head. “You must be mistaken.”

The bartender shrugged again. “It’s what I saw.” He moved off to help another customer.

Frustrated, Spock turned away to survey the crowd once more. It was getting very close to midnight, and once midnight passed, he frankly hoped to leave this establishment to return to his apartment. He intended to have Jim with him.

He began to move within the crowd once more, which was not his preference. He had to work hard to avoid touching the random strangers who seemed to desire to brush up against him.

“It’s just a few minutes until midnight, folks. So grab the one you want to kiss and get ready,” someone announced over a loud speaker.

Just as the man’s voice faded, Spock spotted Jim across the bar. He was not with any Orion females, for which Spock was gratified, even though he had never actually believed the bartender. Jim appeared to be searching for him.

“Jim.”

Jim turned his head when Spock called his name. He smiled instantly upon spotting Spock and made his way in Spock’s direction. Spock headed for him as well.

“10.”

“9.”

“8.”

“7.”

Jim reached out a hand for Spock, grabbing onto Spock’s blue sweater. Spock yanked him forward with a hand on Jim’s arm.

“6.”

“5.”

“4.”

Jim threw his arms around Spock’s neck, smiling as bright as the sun.

“3.”

“2.”

“I love you, Spock.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim.”

“1.”

“Happy New Year.”

Jim’s lips were on his in a deep, passionate kiss that Spock returned with equal fervor as horns blew around them and people yelled, and kissed. Jim was the only one in the room for Spock.


	12. Epilogue: How to Survive the Winter Break with a Vulcan Husband

 Jim touched the wreath hanging from the apartment door with unabashed sentimental fondness. He smiled. It would soon be time to throw it away, but it was not quite the time.

He scanned his hand over the sensor and the door opened easily.

“Spock?”

“Here, Admiral.”

Jim followed Spock’s voice through the apartment and out the sliding doors into their covered, screened in patio. A concession he had done a few years ago for his often cold husband. Spock had the heat lamp going, also.

He smiled as he caught sight of Spock working on a PADD. “What are you doing?”

“Grading papers.”

Jim plopped down in the chair next to him. “Funny how after all these years you’re still a professor.”

“I am a professor again.”

“A technicality.”

“I embrace technicalities.”

Jim smiled. “So you do. Are you warm enough out here?”

“At present,” Spock replied. He held out two fingers to Jim, who met them. “You look fatigued.”

“More meetings with the Klingons. I’m beginning to wonder if we’ll ever have peace with them. They’re so difficult.”

“We will, t’hy’la. Are you hungry?”

“A little. But it can wait.”

“We are having soup and Kreyla for dinner.”

“Sounds good.” Jim leaned back in his chair and blew out a breath. “I asked them to let me out again, you know.”

Spock stiffened. “You did not inform me you intended to seek a commission to space.”

Jim sighed. “I know. And I’m sorry.”

“Jim, we should make such important decisions together.”

“I know. I just-I got ahead of myself.”

“I see.”

“When you give me that disapproving ‘I see’ I know I’m in trouble.” Jim shook his head. “They declined.”

“Declined?”

Jim nodded. “Said I should let the younger, more fit guys go out.  I’m of more use to them behind a desk these days.”

“You are not as young as you once were, Admiral.”

Jim smiled fondly at Spock’s insistence on using his title. “Nor are you. I see traces of gray now, sweetheart. Or perhaps more silver. Certainly not near what I have. Yours is just sexy. I look like an old man.” He sighed again. “A fat old man.”

“I find you quite pleasing.”

“You’re a chubby chaser.”

“Jim—”

“I know. It’s just…they once loved me out there. And now, I’m too old.”

“T’hy’la, no one can stop the process of aging.”

“Don’t I know it? Hey, it’s New Year’s Eve, you know.”

“I am aware.”

“It’s practically a holiday and you’re there grading papers.”

“The students return to campus in just over a week.”

“Plenty of time.”

“We are not going to Martelli’s,” Spock said, his tone one of brooking no argument.

“Spoilsport.”

“Indeed.”

Jim chuckled. “That was some amazing sex that night.”

“Our sex is always amazing,” Spock pointed out.

“And that old legend turned out to be true.”

“She made up that legend.”

“Maybe. But you did tell me you loved me, remember?”

Spock smiled very slightly. “I remember. And we melded that night during coitus.”

Jim shivered. “You still totally turn me on with that.”

Spock arched a brow.  “I am also aware of that.”

“You do it on purpose.”

“Of course.”

Jim leaned over and gave him a human kiss. “All right, so no Martelli’s.”

“Thank you.”

“We can be fucking when it’s midnight instead.”

Spock sent amusement through their bond. “If you can stay up that late.”

“Hey!”

Spock found his mouth again. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“I love you, too. Happy New Year, sweetheart.”

“Happy New Year, ashayam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this one, thanks!


End file.
